Epic Fanmade Rap Battles of History 93
Jack the Ripper vs H.H. Holmes is the 93rd Rap Battle by Epic Fanmade Rap Battles of History. It pits the unidentified Victorian Serial Killer, Jack the Ripper against the first American Serial Killer, Herman Webster Mudgett, better known as H.H. Holmes Cast Justin Buckner as H.H. Holmes HarryPotter2875 as Jack the Ripper Lyrics 'H.H. Holmes:' Greetings, welcome to my Murder Castle, I prevail in every rap battle, you picked the wrong man to come and grapple, I'll cast your ass back to Whitechapel, it's quite clear what you're killing for and Jack, it appears you need some help, taking women's genitals, cause you don't have any yourself so, folks I'm afraid this bloke is just a hoax cloaked in two hundered year old white lies you're a joke. I'm the first American serial killer, my potential's completely unlimited I'm dropping sick disses in this fight, I guess you could say I'm killing it. 'Jack the Ripper:' Now Herman, I must inquire are you daft or simply a liar? You can't beat me, I'm spitting gems, I've got more flow than the River Thames, I'm crazy, you aren't safe, emit hot burns I radiate, mate, I'll mutilate this lady like it's 1888. My rhymes are ripping you best keep a safe distance, I'm the essence of pure evil, got less heart than my victims, you're the worst murderer I've ever seen you're not scary, man, I'm gonna cut this hustler's gullet like his name was Mary Ann. 'H.H. Holmes:' Once and for all I'll finish this, I'm quite sick of your spitting, run and take your Leather Apron right back in the kitchen, oh, come why don't you stay in my hotel? It's getting very late there's a lot at stake, watch me run you through like Fairy Fay, I'm as good as it gets, mind raving mad, rhymes lethal, face it, birdbrain, I won't run from a man who only killed five people, I ended up hanging and yet, you're still a bigger pain in the neck, DNA tests only go so far, now show me who you really are. 'Jack the Ripper:' No! You're batty if you think I'll oblige to your wish you'll never really know Jack, it's never gonna end like that, I'm a mystery no Holmes can crack. You're not a doctor that's plain to see, two H's but no P or D, unless you'd like to die right now I advise you start to plead with me. You won't live to see the new day, I petrified the entire UK, selling of skeletons? Incredible, fool, did you kill just to graduate medical school? While you're hanging around in Philly, I'll go snatch another stripper, see you down in hell soon, yours truly, Jack the Ripper. Trivia *An interesting point to bring up is that there is a theory that H.H. Holmes actually WAS Jack the Ripper, if this is so then this Rap Battle would technically have been H.H. Holmes rapping against himself. *This is a horror themed battle since both rappers are Serial Killers and the battle was released on Halloween. *It's interesting that Holmes mentioned 'Fairy Fay' as Fairy Fay was one of the theorised Jack the Ripper victims but was not one of the Canonical Five that Holmes would later mention. Rap Meanings 'H.H. Holmes:' Greetings, welcome to my Murder Castle Holmes is welcoming his opponent to the battle. His murder castle is a 3 story hotel that he designed specifically for killing people, the design of which included stairways to nowhere and a maze of windowless rooms which he used to kill over 200 people. I prevail in every rap battle Holmes is saying that it is impossible for his opponent to win as he says he will never lose. You picked the wrong man to come and grapple Holmes is saying that his opponent has made a mistake choosing to face Holmes in a rap battle and that he should have chosen to face someone else to have a better chance at winning. I'll cast your ass back to Whitechapel Whitechapel is a place in London which is where Jack the Ripper commited his murders, Holmes is saying that once this battle is over, he will send Jack back to where he came from. It's quite clear what you're killing for Motives for the Jack the Ripper murders have included revenge, love, theft, madness, medical research, cannibalism and even black magicm here, Holmes says that he knows what the motive for the Jack the Ripper murders really were. And Jack, it appears you need some help Here, Holmes is saying that Jack is sloppy with his killings and needs some help to do better. This line is technically wrong as Jack the Ripper was anything but sloppy in his killings and was extremely careful with his killings and was unbelieveably precise. Taking women's genitals Holmes is saying that Jack removed his victims genitals. Again, Holmes is wrong about this as Jack the Ripper never removed his victims genitals, he removed his victims organs. Cause you don't have any yourself Continuing from the last line, Holmes is saying the reason why he thinks Jack the Ripper removed his victims genitals (Although again, he didn't) is because Jack didn't have any genitals of his own and he believes he had sex with his victims' genitals after they were dead. This is also innacurate as it was proven that Jack never had sex with any of his victims after they were dead. So, folks This time, Holmes is addressing the audience I'm afraid this bloke is just a hoax Several people believe that Jack the Ripper wasn't even a real person and was just a conspiracy created by the police, Holmes is saying that this is true. Cloaked in 200 year old white lies 'Cloaked' has a double meaning here, the first meaning is that Jack the Ripper was covered in lies and propaganda, the second meaning is that Jack the Ripper was mostly portrayed as wearing a cloak. Once again, Holmes' line is innacurate, since he said that Jack the Ripper committed his crimes 200 years before the battle was released, however, Jack the Ripper committed his crimes in 1888, if it was 200 years before the rap battle was released, he would have commited his murders in 1814